To change history and life!
by Lingling95
Summary: 3 girls got a game system for free from a very strange lady. They were playing until something very unusual happened. They got transported somewhere else! What will happen to them as the enemies have interest in them? Will they be able to go home? Will they stay and help stop the war? How are they going to stop all of this! Please review! And my first story!
1. A Portal To A Different World!

**Chapter 1**

It was a usual typical day for the 3 girls. They all went to school and went to their classes to graduate from high school to get a diploma. After school, the girls met up at the front of the doors waiting for each other to walk home again. They lived with each other and are orphans. They are all not related, but they treat each other like sisters and care for each other very much. They have known each other since birth. They are all around the same age. how are they orphans? Their parents were planning to take a camping trip without the kids. They were left them with a babysitter and they got into a terrible car accident that killed them all.

One girl is named Kimberly. She has long black hair that reaches down to the very end of her back, black eyes, likes playing games, likes imagination, and is sort of a tomboy. Everyone in school keeps asking if she's Chinese, but she's not. She's actually Korean. The other girl is named Diana. She has light, reddish hair that reaches down to her elbows, light brown eyes, loves fashion, and drawing. She's from Russia and came to the U.S. when she was 2. Her father left her when she was only 1 and never knew what happened to him. The last girl is named Brianna. She has dark brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, dark brown eyes, loves to be creative and imagine things. She was born in Utah and came to Georgia with her parents to live next to Diana's and Kimberly's family since the families were really close to each other.

Kimberly, Diana, and Brianna lives in an Orphanage with a Nun that they call Sister. There are other kids that are younger than the 3 that live in the Orphanage that either lost their parents or they got abandoned by them. It is a sad story for every single individual but they have happy moments as well. Everyone gets along in the Orphanage because none of them wants to be lonely but to feel loved. Kimberly has a part-time job, Diana is working in after school clubs for Volunteer work, and Brianna babysits 3-4 times a week.

Kimberly got out of school early as she was walking by, she saw a store that she didn't notice before. 'Was it always there?' She asked in her mind. She just shrugged and decided to check it out. She opened the door and saw a lot of unique things that she thought were only in Museums. As she was looking around she saw something that caught her eye. It was a statue of a monkey holding a staff. She was going to touch it until someone behind her asked "May I help you?" She was shocked, and nearly jumped. She was about to turn around to see who it was but as soon as she saw who it was. It nearly took her breathe away. It was a Woman with white long hair, her eyes were blue, she wore a long white dress with white high heels, and the first thought that came to Kimberly's mind was 'She's… Beautiful but how can a young woman like herself get hair like that?' As Kimberly was thinking she didn't notice that the woman was starting to worry.

"Are you okay young lady?" The woman asked. "Huh? Oh umm… Yes I am. I'm sorry but you frightened me there for a moment." The woman just smiled and said "I'm truly sorry about that. I just heard you entered and decided to greet you. It seems like you aren't really looking for items like these I'm supposing." Kimberly wondered where did this woman come from, and how did she even put a shop here without anyone noticing. "How about I show you something that will actually suit your age?" The woman asked. "Uhh, sure I guess." The woman smiled and beckoned Kimberly to follow her. "Oh that's right, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? How rude of me. My name is Minta." Minta said. "Oh. Nice to meet you Ms. Minta." Kimberly said. Minta smiled and kept continuing to beckon Kimberly to follow her. As Minta led the way, Kimberly noticed that it was in a different room. As soon as Minta opened a door, Kimberly couldn't believe her eyes.

"Welcome to the room of Magic Dear" Minta said kindly and smiled. It was filled with things that anyone would love to have at this age! Kimberly was looking around as she noticed a game system was in a shelf in the corner and wondered why it was in a store like this. Minta noticed what Kimberly was looking at and said "You might be wondering why I have an electronic in here don't you?" Kimberly just nodded and kept looking at the game system that was an Xbox (don't ask). Minta just giggled and said "It's actually unique and has something special in it." "Special?" Kimberly asked. "Yes special. I can't explain it to you but I can tell you are very unique. I wouldn't allow others in this room expect until now that is." Minta said and smiled. "I'm guessing it is worth a lot isn't it Miss?" Kimberly asked and sighed. She knew that games these days cost so much and Kimberly hardly ever had money to buy one. Much less borrow a game but the only games she ever tried were at school for learning and how to access a computer system.

"No. It does not cost anything my Dear. I'm going to give it to you as a gift" Minta said as she took the game system and handed it to Kimberly. "What?! Bu-but… I can't accept this. It's not right to take it from you!" Kimberly said as she tried to hand it back. "No. I want you to keep it. I only give things to special people and you are one of them. Also, it even has a game. I'm sure you haven't had a chance to play a game called Dynasty Warriors, have you?" "No I haven't at all" Kimberly replied. Minta smiled and said "Then take it. I wish to give it to you. I'm also sure you will learn a lot of it too." Kimberly just stared and kept thinking 'Is this a dream? No it can't be. Dreams are more than this right?' Kimberly didn't notice that she was being pulled outside to the front door of the store. "I'm glad you came in and… Have a wonderful day!" Minta said and just left. Kimberly just stared and was kind of scared because Minta acted like nothing happened. 'Oh well. At least I finally got something that is worth for a while' Kimberly thought and smiled. Finally, we can have something to do at school since the teacher allows us to do whatever we want when no one is around and we finished all our work.

Kimberly walked all the way back to the Orphanage smiling and happy to show Diana and Brianna what she got. (Let's just skip this part I'm feeling pretty lazy to write all of it down all the details about Minta and ect. So let's just go to where they get to play it at school). "Yes! Finally, we can try out the Xbox. We finally get to play it and it's in school too!" Brianna said while giggling. "I agree. Though, that's one strange lady you were telling us Kimberly. I mean, who does that?" Diana said while plugging everything in. "I know but there's nothing we can do, can we? Plus, let's just forget about it and start playing. Also, since I got it, I'm playing it first!" Kimberly said with glee. They both pouted but decided to let Kimberly go since it was true. Kimberly kept playing while the other 2 kept watching happily. After an hour, Kimberly got tired and said "Wow… This is so much fun. I never thought I would have this much fun at all. Now I know what it's like to play games for the first time haha."

"Well… How long have we been here anyways? Shouldn't the teacher come back by now and the halls is strangely quiet." Diana said. Kimberly and Brianna started to notice and question the same thing. They were planning to get up and check it out but we were blinded by a very bright light. "Ah! I can't see a thing!" They said. All of a sudden, they were sucked into a strange portal and thought that things like that don't exist! They didn't have to dwell on anything as they were began to lose conscious and passed out. The last thought they had was "What's going to happen to us now?"

**A/N**: Just so you guys know, this isn't really going to based off the games, okay? I kind of decided to change the plots and such to a different thing since I forgot how the fights in the games went so basically, it's like going to change to... Kind of like a movie I guess. I don't know how to explain it but I'm sure when I post next 2-3 chapters, it should explain or so. So this will be kind of made up by my way. Not exactly by game rules and a lot of random stuff. Hope you don't mind this so much. Thanks again though everyone!


	2. Meeting the Lord

The first one to wake was Kimberly. She felt dizzy, tired, and her legs felt numb. She got up slowly so she doesn't lose conscious while trying to figure out where her she is right now. As Kimberly got up, she noticed that her friends weren't there but she remembered them being with her. As worried to consume her into deep thoughts, she heard someone screamed her name "Kimberly! Where are you?! We need you!" Kimberly remembered that voice… It's Diana! 'Thank the gods she's alright!' Kimberly said in her mind. As she kept following the sound of Diana's voice. She noticed that there was trees were surrounding her as she kept trying to look for Diana. As soon as Kimberly reached Diana's location, she saw Brianna with her and was about to tell them how worried she was until… She noticed that they were injured "Oh lord… Are you guys alright? How did you guys get hurt?!" Kimberly said in a panic. "We were on a tree when we woke up. We fell from it trying to get down. It's fine though Kim. Don't worry too much" Brianna said with a small smile.

"How can I not worry? You guys are my sisters. We have to care for each other!" Kimberly said with tears in her eyes. She promised that she would never let them get hurt but she failed… "Oh don't cry Kim. We will be fine. It's not your fault. Please stop crying." Diana said as she wiped some of Kimberly's tears away. Kimberly nodded while some tears still in her eyes but smiling because she's glad she has friends that'll always be with her. Kimberly was going to look at their injures until Brianna said something. "Huh? Why is our backpacks here with us? I thought we left it in the lockers." Diana and Kimberly turned to see where Brianna was looking and thought it was strange as well. "Who cares where it came from. For now, we need to figure where we are and how on earth did we get here." Kimberly just sighed. Trying to figure out how did such a thing exist. 'Wasn't is always just a myth, fiction, or Fairy Tale?' She thought to herself. "Let's just try to get out of here first. Brianna, can you walk?" Diana asked as she got up slowly with Kimberly supporting her. Brianna nodded as Kimberly helped Brianna up too but the first step Brianna took was when she stumbled. So Kimberly decided to try to find something that'll help Brianna keep her leg straight. She saw a few broken tree branches so she picked up a few of them while taking out some string from her backpack.

Kimberly always carried string for sewing and a lot of other things. So as she started to tie the branches together, she was glad that she was able to turn it into like a splinter for Brianna. After Kimberly finished it, she went to Brianna and started tying it around her ankle to help her keep it straight and for her to walk. "Is it working for you? Is it comfortable? Or do I need to change it?" Kimberly kept asking because she was worried. "Kimberly! It's fine. Don't worry too much. Plus, it's helping a lot, see?" As Brianna got up slowly and stopped stumbling. "Okay then! Let's get going and try to find a way out of here now, shall we?" Diana said with glee because she likes to explore and see what she can find to bring home as a collection. As they grab their bags, and walked to find a way out of the place their in. Brianna and Diana kept talking about how it's so awesome how something like this just happened. "I can't believe that we were teleported to somewhere else! I mean, we were in a building now we're outside of nowhere!" "I know, right?! I love it. I wonder what we can find." Diana said with such excitement in her voice. "Guys, this is no time to have fun. We are lost, no idea where we are, and don't have a way home." Kimberly said with a sigh.

Brianna and Diana just nodded in agreement and became quiet because Kimberly was right. They had to find a way home and try to get back to school to finish High School. Kimberly stopped dead on her tracks and put a hand up to tell her friends to stop. "Do you guys hear that?" Kimberly asked. "What is that?" "I don't know" They kept walking where the noise came from but as they got closer, it was voices they were hearing. "I do not see why the Lord wishes for us to check these woods. I do not see danger." Said the man. "We cannot disobey orders. It's for the safety of our people. Remember that!" Said another one. All 3 girls just kept listening and they didn't noticed someone was behind them. "Intruders!" All of them were frightened and tried to run but they didn't have time as they were caught by 3 man in armor. They were all in color red with some gold in it. "Let us go! We didn't do anything!" Diana said in such an angry voice that bothered Kimberly and Brianna.

"What should we do with these 3 girls?" Said one of the man. "We should take them to the Lord. Remember, that was the orders." "Alright then. Come with us you 3 ladies." Said the men. "No! Where are you taking us?! Let us go!" Diana kept struggling and tried to break free. "Guys, it's no use. Just stay calm. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think. Plus, even if we try to get away, they will just hunt us down. Let's just … Follow them." Kimberly said with some warning in her voice. They just stared at her but nodded knowing that Kimberly was always right about situations like these. As the men in armor lead them to somewhere out of the woods. There was horses "Get on the horse." Said the same man from the first time they saw him. "Keep on watch in the woods until sunset." The guards nodded and walked back into the woods. "Let's get going. We must take them to the Lord quickly." The started the horses and it took about 10-15 minutes to get to the place they were talking about. "This way." The guard lead them through a huge wooden door and into a tent. "My Lord, I found 3 girls outside of the woods." As he pointed it at us. "Hmm… Alright you are all dismissed." The one they call 'Lord'. "Now to the questions. Who are you and why are you here?" "Why are you asking us that?! How do we know why we're here for?!" Brianna shouted. "Brianna! Calm down. I told you not to panic!" Kimberly said in a worry tone. "How dare you speak to the Lord like that!" Said one of his bodyguards. "It's alright. I wish you to leave and bring the other officers in here for a discussion." As his bodyguard left, the Lord just kept looking at us with strange eyes. "Now then. After some of my trusted officers come. We shall discuss what we should do with you." The Lord said with a slight amusement in his voice. 'My god. What have I gotten us into?' Kimberly said in her mind with slight fear rising.

A/N: Next chapter shall be up soon enough. I might post like 2-3 of them today if I want to haha. I hope you guys enjoy these! Thanks for reading and please tell me how it is! :D


	3. Agreement

"What are we going to do, Kimberly? What happens if they decide to kill us?" Brianna said in a whisper but in her voice could be heard with worry and panic. "Guys, we have to stay calm. Panicking won't get us anywhere so we must stay calm and not show fear." Kimberly said in a calm voice. She wasn't afraid of death or anything but she doesn't want Brianna or Diana to die. Kimberly puts everyone she loves and cares ahead of her because that's how important they mean in her life. "We'll just have to see, alright? I promise I won't let anything happen to you 2. If they do hurt you, they will have to kill me first." Kimberly said with courage and a small smile rose to her face knowing that she might die though she's happy she did something for her friends.

One of the guards came in and said "My Lord, the others are here. Shall I call them in?" "Yes. But I also wish for you all to go to the other bases to guard since the Officers are here. This is also a private matter and we need some room to speak. This place is much too small." The Lord said. "Understood, my Lord." The Guard said as he left and the one they called Lord untied us and beckoned us to follow him. "Pardon my rudeness but my name is Zhou Yu. I'm the strategist of the Wu Kingdom." All of 3of us just stared. How can he be called a Lord if he's a strategist? "We don't care about that." Brianna said with annoyance in her voice. Zhou Yu smiled and replied "I can see why you are angry but may I ask what is your name?" "We don't need to listen to a bunch of rude jerks!" Brianna yelled with such rage. "Brianna… " Diana said with sadness in her voice. Diana always gets scared when Brianna acts like that. "Erm… Can I talk to you privately Sir Zhou Yu?" Kimberly asked with pleading eyes. Zhou Yu sighed and beckoned Kimberly to follow until Brianna and Diana can't hear them. "What is it, young lady?" "Can you please leave them out of the discussion? I will answer every question you ask me honestly and I will not leave a single detail out." Kimberly said with a sad look.

Zhou Yu looked rather shocked and asked "Why is that?" "I don't want them to be hurt, sad or anything. Please, just don't let them come along the discussion. Please I beg of you!" Kimberly said with tears and sadness in her voice. She couldn't help but feel hurt because she knows that they will somehow ask about their parents. Brianna and Diana can never bare to answer those questions or else they will break down and cry for days. "Alright. Though you must answer why you don't want them with us in the discussion when the Officers are there." Zhou Yu said. "Yes. I will answer them. I hold my word to you." Kimberly will a little relief in her voice. "Now, let's go to your friends and tell them how they won't needed to answer the questions." Zhou Yu said as he went back to tell Brianna and Diana that they only need one person to answer everything they ask. "So that's the end of it and your friend shall here will do it for you." As he pointed at Kimberly. "Now let's go meet the others now, shall we?" Zhou Yu said while Kimberly was following. She just nodded just to tell Brianna and Diana everything will be fine just as she promised. "Good. Everyone is here. Now we shall start this discussion." Zhou Yu said as they all sat on the ground while Zhou Yu beckoned Kimberly to sit next to him. She was a bit shy and embarrassed as Zhou Yu noticed he said "Do not worry. There is nothing to be afraid of." 'Wow... He can read emotions and know how to calm others.' Kimberly thought to herself as she decided to listen and sit next to Zhou Yu. She noticed the others has sat down too but most of them were males and only a few were females. "So Zhou Yu, who is the one next to you?" "I do not know her name myself. Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" Zhou Yu asked in a kind voice. Kimberly took a deep breath and decided to stay honest "My name is Kimberly."

"Well then… I should probably introduce myself and others. My name is Sun Ce, the one on the left to me Lu Xun, on the right is Sun Quan my younger brother, next to him is my little sister Sun Shang Xiang, and-" "Can we skip the intros and just get going with the questions?" Kimberly asked. Everyone then turn their eyes on Kimberly staring at her. "Look I know it's rude of me and all but also, Kimberly is one full name. Not like your names. It's like a full word. That's all. Now please just ask the questions." "I'll excuse your rudeness for now but why are you here? How did you get here? Where is your family?" Kimberly gave a sad look and sighed but answered "I don't exactly know why I'm here myself. I don't know how I ended up here either. I was just at my school until some strange light blinded me and I was sucked into a strange portal. I lost conscious but after I woke up, I found myself in the woods." Kimberly replied. "You didn't answer the other question. Where is your family?" The one they call Lu Xun asked. "I… Don't have a family. They died in an accident. I'm an orphan." Kimberly replied and looked down.

"So your parents are died? What about brothers, sisters, cousins?" Sun Quan asked. "I wouldn't be calling myself an orphan if I had someone else taking care of me." Kimberly said. "Well then… Now I want to ask you this question. Why did you want your friends not to be in this discussion?" Zhou Yu asked and everyone gave some confused looks wondering what was he talking about but in his eyes it said 'Long story' "I didn't want them to be here with us is because if you ask about family or anything related. They will break down and cry. I don't want them to be hurt so I thought it would be better if you just talked to me and not to them." "I see… Now I want to know their names if you don't mind." Zhou Yu said. "The one earlier I tried to calm down is Brianna. The other one who looked very upset was Diana. They are both my friends but I treat them as my sisters. We always looked out for each other ever since… Our parents passed away." Kimberly said the last sentence in a low voice. It was a painful thing to remember and it haunts Kimberly every time she thinks of it. It won't go away no matter how hard she tried.

"Tsk, that's pathetic." Kimberly glared at the man who said that. Tears started to fill up in her eyes, she was about to get up, yell at the man, and slap him for saying such a thing until someone spoke up "Gan Ning, you should not say such a thing to that young lady. I'm sure she's suffered a lot from her parents death." The man looked at Kimberly and smiled. "Please forgive his rudeness. He's always like this in many ways without knowing." Kimberly wiped her tears and just nodded. The man hit Gan Ning behind the head. "Now apologize to her!" "Dammit you old man! Fine! Sorry for saying that. Gan Ning grumbled. "My name is Lu Meng. And I'M NOT AN OLD MAN!" Lu Meng yelled at Gan Ning. Kimberly couldn't help but giggle at the 2 men. "It's good to see you are smiling. Oh and you can just call me Shang Xiang or however you like." Shang Xiang just smiled. Kimberly smiled back glad to see some people on her side with her family problems.

"What should we do with her now though?" Lu Xun asked. "She doesn't seem like a threat and I sense she's telling the truth." Zhou Yu said. "What is your decision, Sun Ce?" "Hmm…We'll let her stay and you mentioned your friends. They can stay too." Kimberly looked at him with a surprised face "Really?! We can stay?!" "Yes until you can find a way home. You may stay here as long as you like." Zhou Yu said with a smile. "Thank you so much!" As Kimberly got up and hugged both Zhou Yu and Sun Ce because she was overfilled with joy. She ran to her friends to tell them the good news. "Well… That was unexpected but are you sure it's alright to let them stay Lord Sun Ce?" Lu Xun asked. "I'm sure. Plus, she doesn't seem so bad. I mean… She still seems young and well…" "You do not need to say anymore Sun Ce. As for watching them making sure they do not bring us harm. I shall watch them. I'll take responsibility for them as well." Zhou Yu said. "That's settled then." Sun Quan said as he got up. "Hmm… I'm going to meet with her friends. I want to know her more personally, I think she's really nice." Shang Xiang said as she got up and left the group.

"Well… Liu Bei is coming to visit Wu for a little while. Along with some of his other generals and such." Sun Ce said. "I think the girls should meet them as well. Since after all we are friends." Zhou Yu said thoughtfully. Sun Ce shrugged "If you want them to then go ahead." Zhou Yu just smiled and went to where the girls were with lady Shang Xiang and Lu Xun was following Zhou Yu. "You serious Kim?! How can you trust these guys?!" Brianna yelled. "My brother is very trust-worthy. He would do no such thing as hurting you guys." Shang Xiang said as she tried to cover for her brother. "I agree with her Brianna. Plus, I don't think their all that bad. I think they are actually pretty nice." Kimberly said. "Bu-" "No buts Brianna. Come on, we have nowhere to go and they are letting us stay. So try to be nice to them, okay?" Brianna sighed. "Fine then. If you insist…" "Yay! I can't wait to see what they have and what clothes we can wear!" Diana said with glee. "Okay, enough chit chat ladies. We are having guests over from Shu. I wish you to meet them." "I don't wanna." Brianna complained in a childish voice. "I don't think it's that bad. Come on let's go!" Kimberly said with excitement as she dragged Brianna and Diana with her. Zhou Yu just smiled and thought 'I'm really starting to like that child.' He chuckled and followed them. Lu Xun and Shang Xiang was behind Zhou Yu as they were planning to meet Shu. Yes it was going to be interesting indeed.


	4. The Game of Truth or Dare

Kimberly, Diana, and Brianna was lead into a room where they were planning to meet the Shu people. "They should be here any minute now." Lu Xun said. "Hmm… I wonder what their like…" Diana said dreamily. Kimberly gave a weird face to Diana while she just giggled. "Ah, so they arrived." Lu Xun said pointing to the people coming through the door. 'Okay… Now they are wearing green armor. What is the problem with this place in colors?' Kimberly thought to herself. "Hahaha! Liu Bei! I haven't seen you for quite some time!" Sun Ce said loudly with a smile. "I agree with you Sun Ce. You seem to be doing well yourself!" Liu Bei said as he shook hands with Sun Ce. "Who are those 3 young ladies over there?" As Liu Bei pointed towards Kimberly and her friend's location. "We found outside of the woods. I am letting them stay for the mean time." Sun Ce replied.

The one called Liu Bei smiled and said "Hello. I am Liu Bei, the Lord of the Shu Kingdom. May I ask what is your 3 beautiful ladies names are?" "I'm Diana, this girl over here, is Brianna, and least but not last, Kimberly." Diana said with glee and showing excitement in her voice. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm here to visit the Wu Kingdom. We are friends and allies of each other. It has been quite some time when I last came here." Liu Bei said. "Well… It's nice to meet you too. Also, who is the Lord of the Wu Kingdom? I keep hearing the guards or units calling the Officers Lords as well." Brianna said while trying not to blush. She found that Lord Liu Bei is quite attractive. Kimberly noticed this and decided to tease her "Oh~ looks like someone has fallen in love with one of the lords~" Kimberly said with such glee. 'Shut up Kimberly. Stop teasing me!" Brianna said and pouted. Kimberly couldn't help but giggle at her friend's reaction because she loved teasing people every time she gets the chance to.

"The one that's the Lord of Wu is me. Lord Sun Ce of the Sun Family!" Sun Ce said with pride in his voice. "Well… Now we know that but do we have to address every single Officer with 'Lord' though? I mean, it seems so much trouble~" Diana said in a child-like tone. "If you do not wish to but the rules of the Kingdoms you must say Lord as a respect for them." Zhou Yu said and they had no idea where he came from. "I was just talking to Zhuge Liang and decided to head here as quickly as possible to greet our guests." Kimberly pouted because she thought there would be more people. Not just a Lord, and some other dude, with guards. Lu Xun came in and saw the girl's face and said "If you wish to meet other people, Miss. You may come outside. I shall escort you to meet them because this place is a little too small to fit us all in here." Kimberly decided to look at him personally and study him. 'His eyes are… Beautiful. Like he just came out of a painting' Kimberly said dreamily in her mind. This started to concern the others in the room so Lu Xun asked "Are you alright Miss?" Kimberly napped out of her thoughts and replied "Huh? Oh, umm… Yes I am fine. Now can we please meet the others? I wish to see what they are like as well!" Kimberly said with joy.

"Very well. Lu Xun, you may escort the 3 girls outside to meet the other Officers of Shu. Although, you must take responsibility for them as well." Lu Xun nodded as he understood and told the girls to follow him to meet the Generals. As they were walking, Diana kept giggling and teasing Brianna while Kimberly was giggling the fact that the girl who has never really liked anyone finally found someone she thinks is attractive. "Quit teasing me guys!" Brianna said with embarrassment and tried to cover her face. "Oh, come on Brianna! Just admit it. You like that Liu Bei guy. Even I admit he's pretty hot." Diana said while trying to hold back her laughter. "Come on, Diana. That's enough teasing for one day. Plus, just look at her! She's blushing very badly and failing to cover her face up." Kimberly said while sticking her tongue out in a playful way. Brianna decided to walk up in front of the 2 others and mumbled how she hated they kept teasing her like that.

Lu Xun stopped and the rest of them stopped as well as they heard him call "Lord Zhung Liang! It's a great pleasure to see you here." The man turned around to see who called his name. He was holding a fan and kept waving it in his face while he just smiled at Lu Xun. 'Creep…' Kimberly thought she said in her own mind but everyone looked at her and she knew she had said it aloud. "My bad." Kimberly was now blushing and was filled with embarrassment as she tried to hide behind Diana from them. Someone behind Zhung Liang laughed. "Ahahaha! This is truly interesting. I cannot believe that Wu has let a strange boy in this group." That pushed one of Kimberly's buttons as she stopped hiding, walked up to the man, and yelled "I'm a girl, you idiot!" She kicked him in the shin and walked back to Diana while a long pout on her face. The man grabbed his shin and was slightly moaning in pain. "Hahaha! My apologies then young lady but I never knew women were aggressive like her." All 3 of them glared at him but they had to admit, he was pretty enthusiasm and likes to smile a lot. "Before I introduce myself. What is your names young ladies?" "I'm Kimberly. The one I was hiding behind was Diana while this girl that's still blushing is Brianna." Kimberly said with a small smile as she turned to face to Brianna but only to be given a glare. "I am Zhao Yun. One of the 5 Great Generals of the Shu Kingdom. Also, forgive my rudeness early" Zhao Yun said with a smile. Diana smiled. "Nice to meet you Zhao Yun!" She whispered to Kimberly "Oh my gosh… He's so attractive and cute! I love his smile. It's so charming." Kimberly rolled her eyes. "You guys and your fantasies." "Oh, come on Kim! You got have some dreams about guys, right?" Diana said teasingly. "Sometimes but this is not one of the times to even think about that!" Kimberly said in a loud voice.

That caught the attention of others and they kept staring at Kimberly. "Stop staring at me and go back to what you were doing!" Kimberly said with annoyance. Lu Xun looked rather surprised because when he first talked to her, she was so shy like a normal girl would be but now she's just yelling and act like she doesn't care! "Well… I should introduce the other Generals. The one with the helmet in white hair is Ma Chao, this young man next to me is my pupil Jiang Wei, and… You know who Zhao Yun is. I am Zhuge Liang, the strategist of Shu as well." He said. "Who is the other General then if there are 5 of you?" Brianna asked with curiosity. "Well… There is only 2 5 Great Generals here. That is Ma Chao and Zhao Yun. I do believe that only the other 2 is here with our Lord. While one of them is back at the palace giving orders to the troops." Zhung Liang replied. Brianna just nodded as she heard enough as everything became silent and very awkward. "So~ what do we do now?" Kimberly said to break the silence. "We are only here to visit Wu for a little time. We will just have to wait until our Lord decides for us to leave." Zhao Yun said while sitting down. The 3 girls just stared back at one of another wondering what they should do until Kimberly came up with a game.

"Why don't we play a game? It's called 'Truth or Dare'. It's very simple really." Kimberly said while jumping in the air happily. "Truth or Dare? I never heard of such ridiculous game called like that." Zhuge Liang said. "How do you play this game?" Jiang Wei asked. "It's simple. One person asks you Truth or Dare. If you pick truth, you must answer the question honestly and no lying either. If you pick dare, you must do as the person tells you to. You cannot run from it either." Kimberly said and gave her friends a glance as they knew what Kimberly was plotting. "That easy. It's a game for children!" Ma Chao said. "Oh. Looks like the Great General is scared to play with a bunch of girls~?" Diana said with glee while Brianna and Kimberly just went "Ooooo~". That triggered his button "Who said I'm afraid to play this game?! Fine then! I shall join your little game." He said angrily. "What about the rest of you?" Brianna asked. They all just shrugged and just decided to join before they get mocked. "Okay, since I came up with it. I'm going first!" Kimberly said as she tried to pick someone. "Oh! Jiang Wei! Truth or Dare?!" He gave Kimberly a blank face but decided to answer anways. "I choose truth." "Out of all 3 of us girls in this group. Who do you think is the cutest?" Kimberly said with glee. That made him blush and he had to think for a bit while the girls are giggling and laughing at his shyness. Oh how fun to tease boys! "The cutest girl in the group is…"

**A/N**: Who is Jiang Wei going to choose? Next chapter will be up to date soon! Just another heads up. The main character of this story is Kimberly, Diana, and Brianna. But the most important plot will be Kimberly. Why? Because I decided it that way. Also, it's because in school, my teachers taught me a lot about writing and I decided to put this out of my view but it's also like in my point of view. Thanks again. Please review!


	5. A New Beginning

Jiang Wei was looking back and forth between the 3 girls. A warm blush started to cover his face as he tried to answer the question honestly. He thinks all of them are cute but the one that's the cutest? That's hard to decided when everyone has all their eyes on you and the girls are staring at you with such curiosity. He finally made up his mind and said "The one that I think is the cutest is… Kim-ber-ly." Everyone just stared at him and Kimberly started to blush as well because she was expecting for it to be Diana or Brianna. Not herself and she looked away trying hard to hide her blush but Brianna nor Diana isn't helping because they are giggling and teasing her. "Well… Erm… Thank you Jiang Wei." Kimberly said in a low quiet voice. "It's your turn now. You may choose any of us from this group and ask them 'Truth or Dare' to continue the game." Jiang Wei was looking around to pick someone, "Zhao Yun. Truth or Dare?" "Dare?" Zhao Yun asked a little bit confused. "I dare you to…" Jiang Wei was thinking while the girls were giggling and trying to guess what he was going to do. "I don't know what I should say for you." Kimberly came up with an evil thought in her mind and asked "Can I share what you should put as a dare for him?" "Alright. What is it?" Kimberly whispered in his ear and she kept giggling because she couldn't help but laugh at what their expression might be. As she was finished, Jiang Wei's face was bright red and he kept shaking his head but Kimberly just gave him an innocent look.

Jiang Wei just sighed. "Alright. Zhao Yun, I dare you to... Kiss one of the people from the group that you least like." Everyone just started silently at Zhao Yun while, Kimberly couldn't help but giggle some more because Zhao Yun started to blush as well while she found it very cute. Zhao Yun looked at Kimberly like she was definitely not the innocent girl he thought she was but… It's a dare and they did say the rules that you must do it right in front of everyone so Zhao Yun got up and went to kiss is… Zhuge Liang! "?!" "I do not hate anyone but I… Did not know who to choose." Zhao Yun in a low voice. "As I may say, I have no interest in other men either!" He quickly added while blushing even more if that's even possible. "Okay now~ how about we continue the game. Zhao Yun, your turn to pick someone." Diana said with glee but also trying to help him so he gave a look to her saying thanks. "Alright. Erm… The girl that acts innocent but isn't." That was meaning Kimberly because she came up with the idea of him kissing someone from the group. "Truth or Dare? And I have forgotten your name." "My name is Kimberly sir Zhao Yun. And I pick truth." She said with glee in her voice while looking at her friends and they just giggled along with her. "Do you find anyone in this group attractive at all? Also, you must say their name and it can be more than one person." Zhao Yun said with a smirk rising to his face. Kimberly just stared dumbfounded while Brianna and Diana couldn't help but laugh at their friend's face. "Yes… I do find someone attractive from this group and he's…" She started fiddling her fingers because she was so embarrassed from that question.

"Who is he?" Zhao Yun asked with a huge smirk on his face because he gets his revenge by doing the same thing as Kimberly did right back at her. "It's you… Zhao Yun sir…" That's when Kimberly looked down at her hands while the whole group just stared and started laughing. "My, my Zhao Yun. Look at what you have gotten yourself into." Ma Chao said mockingly. Zhao Yun was trying to hide the blush from his face because the girl confessed honestly and he found her really innocent but her friends… Just made it only worse by laughing. "Well… Zhao Yun, since this girl likes you, you should treat her with great respect." Jiang Wei said then burst into laughter. Kimberly was about to help cover for Zhao Yun but then that's when the Lords' came out and looked at us like we just met the first time. "What are you all doing here?" Sun Ce asked while raising an eye brow. "Nothing. We were just playing a game until you came out." Brianna answered and just winked at Kimberly showing that she's going to help cover up everything. "I see. Liu Bei and I have just discussed about some matters and he wants to introduce you to his sworn brothers." Sun Ce stopped talking to allow Liu Bei to introduce his brothers while Kimberly wondered if they were one of 5 Generals as she heard from Zhuge Liang.

"The one that's the tallest and biggest out of us all is Guan Yu. The next to him is Zhang Fei and these are 2 of the 5 Great Generals." Liu Bei said with a laugh. Brianna just stared while Diana was amused by her face and for Kimberly, well… She looked like she was ready to pass out any moment. The 3 girls stared at each other thinking 'Are you kidding me? These guys are actual brothers?!' "Well… If you are wondering, we are not actual brothers but treat each other like one in case you truly believe we are related." Said the man named Guan Yu. "Yup. We just made an agreement to become brothers and protect one of another." Zhang Fei said. "Nice to meet you!" Diana screamed with joy while jumping up and down while Brianna just waved her hand as saying hi. As for Kimberly… Let's just say that she's very surprised and couldn't believe what she got herself into. "Hello? Earth to Kimberly?" Brianna said while waving her hand in her face to see if she's still there. Kimberly shook her head to get out of her thoughts and replied "Huh? I'm still here on Earth." Brianna just nodded and looked at Diana like they were talking about something that Kimberly could figure out easily and she knew what was going to happen.

"Oh no! You guys are not planning to-" Before Kimberly can finish her sentence she was dragged by Brianna and Diana only to be forced to next to Zhao Yun. Kimberly blushed badly and tried to hide her face with her hands but obviously, her friends wouldn't allow her to do that when she's sitting next to her Prince. (Yes, Kimberly finds that Zhao Yun looks like a Prince xD). Zhao Yun only stared and wondered what were the girls planning to do but he decided to let it pass. "Lord Sun Ce, I thought you finished discussing with Lord Liu Bei by now." As Zhou Yu came out from the nowhere and made everyone turn their eyes on him. "I am here to look for Lu Xun though it appears that he might have ran off somewhere." Zhou Yu said while chuckling a bit because he never seen the little Ice Prince act like that before. "Were you looking for me, Lord Zhou Yu?" Lu Xun asked while coming out from the tent. No one even noticed he left. "Ah, yes I was. I was going to say that you do not need to watch the girls anymore. I was planning to lead them to their rooms but I suppose I do not need to at the moment." He said while turning to us because we were actually doing something that isn't so troublesome.

"Is that all?" Diana asked while yawning. She wanted to go shopping and was hoping to find something really cute to wear. Brianna looked about the same but Kimberly didn't feel like going anywhere but to sleep. "Yes. That is all you need to know for now at the moment." Zhou Yu said. "Alright then!" Kimberly decided to get up and go to Zhou Yu so she can go to her room since she feels very tired. "Where are the rooms at? I want to get some rest and have something to eat."

Zhou Yu nodded and bowed to everyone before beckoning Kimberly and her friends to follow him. Before they all left though, Diana and Brianna said in unison "See you guys next time! It was nice meeting you all!" Everyone stared at them until they were out of sight. "Well… I'm sure quite enjoying their company here already." Sun Ce said while laughing. "I would like to take them to my Kingdom sometime and show them around. It seems like they're not the typical type of girls you see everyday" Liu Bei said with amusement in his voice. "We shall now leave everyone. We must discuss about certain matters and problems happening lately." Everyone bowed to each other and the Shu people got on their horses leaving a trail of dust behind. Sun Ce stared until they were out of sight and went back into his tent.

Let's go to the girls now

'Wow… This place is so big, beautiful, and just… Has style of art.' Diana thought. All 3 of them stared in such delight for never seeing things like this because there was art all around them while different styles and colors in so many ways. "We're here." Zhou Yu said while opening the door to their room. "Oh my… It's so…" Brianna couldn't finish her sentence as she stared at the room while such happiness and joy. "It's beautiful. I feel like I'm in a dream." Kimberly said while gently touching some of the paintings hung on the walls. They all decided to hurry and pick a bed. "I call this one!" I get the middle!" "I'm getting the right bed then." Kimberly said with a smile on her face. She never seen a beautiful bed room like this much less even go near one.

"I'm glad you like it. Why don't you get some rest while I call the servants to make you some food? I know you are all very exhausted." He said calmly. They all nodded and lied down on the bed falling into a blissful sleep. Zhou Yu stayed until he knew they have fallen asleep and then left to make dinner for the girls. Before he left though, he looked at all of them and just smiled because they looked so peaceful and innocent that he couldn't resist but chuckle quietly to himself. He closed the door quietly and walked down the hall to where the maids and servants are to make sure that they will eat the food and enjoy every last bit. Zhou Yu kept walking and smiled on his way without knowing why he was so happy.

**A/N:** Finally got this one up! Sorry for all the delay though. I've been so busy with school . Oh well. Chapter 6 will be up soon!


	6. Let the War begin!

Brianna was the first one to wake up after a nice little nap as she would call it. She noticed that Diana and Kimberly were still sleeping so she quietly stayed in bed while thinking whether this is still a dream or reality now. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before quietly getting up. I quietly opened the door and peaked outside to see if anyone's there or not but overall, she saw no one. Brianna shrugged and heard some noise coming behind her and it was just Diana and Kimberly waking up. "Slept well you 2 beauty queens?" She said with glee. Kimberly rubbed her eyes and stretched while replying "I'm not a beauty queen for the last time but yes I slept very well." "I haven't had such a good sleep in such a long time." Diana said while putting her arms up and stretching them. "Well… I'm hungry. What about you?" Kimberly asked and the other 2 just nodded in agreement. They were going to leave until they heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Diana called. "It is I, Zhou Yu." "You can open the door!" Kimberly said in a loud voice. "I cannot. So if you would please kindly open the door for me." Kimberly yawned before getting up and opening the door for Zhou Yu.

He was holding something and the scent got to Kimberly and she knew what it was. Hot, freshly, made food! There was steaming rice with veggies, meats, along with some egg rolls as well. There was also some soup that had other things in it and it smelled so good! Kimberly just stared at him and still asked "What is this?" He turned around and replied "I remember said after you slept a bit, you wanted to eat so I asked some maids and servants to make these for you. Please enjoy yourselves but make sure not to get burned. It was just made." He smiled and Kimberly just smiled back while going to where Zhou Yu set the tray down. "YES!" Diana and Brianna screamed in unison before sitting down and eating the food right away. "Slow down! You're going to choke if you eat to fast!" Kimberly said while laughing at them. "But I'm starving so no!" Brianna said. "Well… Thank you Zhou Yu for serving us a meal after we just woke up." She bowed in respect and Zhou Yu couldn't help but chuckle "You don't need to show respect to me. It's just right since everyone has to eat and not starve." Kimberly nodded and decided to join Diana and Brianna before they eat everything.

Zhou Yu was about to leave until he stuck his head out the door. "You don't need to clean up. The maids and servants will come and pick up everything once you finish. Also, you will be going in town to buy you some nice and cleaner clothes. The ones you're wearing are torn up while it's very dirty." He later then left and the 3 girls ate happily enjoying every taste and flavor of the food. It's not too salty, sweet, sour or anything like that but just perfect for anyone to enjoy such delicious food! They kept eating until there wasn't a single dish left and only empty plates and bowls. "That was so yummy!" Brianna said happily while drinking some water. "Yes it was but we should clean up some of the mess we made. It wouldn't be right to just like the others clean it." Kimberly said and they all nodded and began to pick up all the crumbs, or whatever messes they made and put it on the empty tray. "There, it is now clean so they don't have to work so hard now, do they?" Kimberly asked while looking at the wall. "Yeah we know, Kimberly. You don't need to remind us about chores you know." Diana said while pouting.

Kimberly sighed and just decided to stay quiet before there's even more complaints about chores, cleaning, because Diana and Brianna hate to clean but Kimberly makes them clean after themselves at least. After cleaning the mess and putting all the mess on the tray neatly, they got up and neatly tucked their beds in before going out. Diana ran for the door first, held it open with for Brianna and Kimberly to get out then she goes. Kimberly and Brianna walked out and waited for Diana to catch up. "How about we go for a walk so we don't have to feel so full?" Brianna suggested. They all agreed and kept walking the way Zhou Yu first showed them to their rooms. "I think we're lost…" Diana said with a confused look. "Well… Obviously! I told you to just follow me but you never listen!" Kimberly said with a loud voice.

They all sighed and kept trying to find a way to go outside to take a walk but now they're lost! 'I don't see why they hardly ever listen to me until something like this happens.' Kimberly thought in her mind. Kimberly was deep in thoughts until she bumped into someone and went 'oof' in front of the person because she didn't pay attention. "I'm sorry-" as she began to apologize but the words just stop as she looked at who it was. He had black brown eyes, long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a redish brown long-sleeved shirt, a rope-like belt around his waist, and wore tight leggings that were pants. Kimberly kept blinking at the man and couldn't say anything as she kept staring at him. The man just raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you alright?" "Huh?" She shook her head focused on what was going on "Oh um yes! I'm fine. I'm sorry for not looking for where I'm going."

The man smiled and said "I never seen you around here. What's your name?" "I'm Kimberly. It's a very long story how we got here but my friends and I got lost. We're trying to find a way outside right now but now that reminds me, where are they?" Kimberly started looking around for Diana and Brianna but couldn't find them anywhere around. "Well… I can show you the way, Miss. Follow me." Kimberly kept following the man and wondered who he was but she didn't ask and kept walking with her hands behind her back. They both kept walking until she saw that the way he was leading Kimberly was much different than the way Zhou Yu showed her. She didn't question about it but as she kept following, a light hit her in the eyes, and she immediately covered her eyes with her arms. Until she was finally able to adjust the sunlight that's shining over her eyes, she put her arms down, and took a deep breath of fresh air. After a few moments, she turned to the man who led her outside "Thank you for your help. Can I know your name?"

The man turned to look at the girl and replied "Oh, I forgot. I'm Ling Tong. I'm an Officer for Wu." Kimberly nodded and thanked the man before waving goodbye and talking a walk to look for her friends. She was singing quietly while walking happily, enjoying the fresh air of outdoors. She kept walking and twirling around because she felt very calm from the peacefulness and quietness all around her. She saw some guards and asked them a question. "Excuse me? Is it alright if I go to the forest for a walk?" The guard replied "Oh yes. There's nothing really going on so it's not dangerous." "Thank you also, can you tell one of the Officers that I'm looking for my friends? If you see them, please tell them that message." They said they will and she thanked them before walking into the woods. She kept walking straight until she saw a river (or stream) and sat near the edge of the river. 'It's so peaceful… This place truly is beautiful in many ways.' She thought to herself that she didn't notice someone was behind her.

Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth before she could scream. She struggled and tried to break free from the grasp but it was too strong. She kept struggling, trying to fight back but it was no use. Her vision started becoming black and she soon started losing her fighting strength. She was losing her conscious little by little and kept saying to herself 'Someone, please save me.' Soon enough, she passed out and the man let go. He chuckled darkly. "I don't know what you have connected to Wu or Shu but this should help our Lord greatly. After all, I've watched the first time you came here child." He carried Kimberly behind his back and left on his horse while her friends and Wu didn't know that Kimberly even left.

**A/N:** I know this isn't the best and the summary is different compared to this but... I had to some sort of twist in this lol. So sorry guys. Though I'm trying my best right now. Sorry for so much trouble!


	7. Being used in a Plan for War!

Diana and Brianna kept walking around looking for Kimberly while they were still calling her "Kimberly! Where are you at right now?!" They were constantly calling her but they didn't see her not hear her at all. They both sighed because they only meant to play a trick. Not get lost and lose her at the same time! "Where can she be? I'm getting really worried." Brianna said. "We'll find her Brianna. I'm sure she is outside waiting for us." Diana said but they both looked at each other knowing that something went wrong. They always get this feeling that something bad had happened but they just can't put their finger on it. They both were kept looking around until they saw Zhou Yu walking towards them. They immediately went up to them and asked "Zhou Yu! Have you seen Kimberly anywhere today?!"

He looked at them carefully before replying "No. I have not seen her anywhere today. Why do you ask?" They both looked at each other trying not to show fear of something bad happening to her. "We can't find her anywhere! We've been calling her but still can't find her at all!" Brianna's voiced started to rise in panic. "Hmm… Well… I'm sure she's outside right now. I can ask the guards where she went. You shouldn't worry either. I'm sure she's fine." He said while smiling at them calmly. He didn't know what happened to that girl either but seeing as how her friends are reacting, it's best just try and convenience them that she's alright.

As they followed Zhou Yu, they still kept looking around to see if Kimberly is playing some sort of game but they doubt that was it. They were near the gates where they entered Wu for the first time. Brianna and Diana kept wondering if Kimberly was out there or not. "My lord" One of the guards called "A girl told us to give you a message." Zhou Yu turned to the guard and asked "What did she say?" "She didn't say much. She just said that she was looking for her friends and told us to give the message to an Officer." Zhou Yu nodded and thanked them for giving the message and turned to Brianna and Diana with worry in their eyes. "I'll start gathering men to search for your friend. Do not worry either. You'll stay here and go shopping. I'll ask Lu Xun to escort you to the Kingdom of Wu." They all nodded and quietly left because they both knew they can't argue with him.

As soon as Zhou Yu made sure they are out of reach of hearing him, he said "Prepare the troops out into the forest to search for the girl!" All the soldiers and guards yelled "Yes my Lord!" and began to prepare for all their needs to go into the woods while Zhou Yu looked at the woods where they said Kimberly entered. He kept thinking to himself 'Why am I so worried about that child?' Though he soon cut that thought out of his mind as his troops prepared everything to start the search. Zhou Yu got on his horse and yelled "Search for her until sunset! We can't rest until we find her!" He later set off along with his horse and men behind him. He was beginning to think something has happened and he never felt like this before in a long time. He was worried though he just focused on finding her and getting her back to Wu safely.

Let's go see where Kimberly's at now

Kimberly slowly began to open her eyes as she tried to gain her vision back. She was lying on a bed where the walls were white all around her. 'Where am I now?' She asked to herself but got up slowly and got in to a sitting position. She looked around the room a bit more to see where she was but she didn't find much but a bed, a door, a window, and a few decorations hanging around. She slowly got up, walked to the door, and tried to open it. She tried opening it again but failed. 'It's locked.' She said to herself. She sighed and walked to the window. She opened it but there are bars on the outside of the window! "?!" She struggled trying to see if the bars will bend or be able to push far enough for her to get out but it was no use. She was starting to panic because how was she going to get out of here?

As she was trying to make the bars budge, she didn't notice that the door opening and someone came in with a smirk on his face. "I see you are awake." The man said. Kimberly turned around, she was scared, and her heart was beating so fast it felt like drums in her ears. She tried to calm down but she was just so scared to even think properly and her first thought was to run. The man came closer and Kimberly panicked so she ran past the man but he just chuckled. He grabbed Kimberly by the arm and then put his right arm around Kimberly's waist. "Let me go!" Kimberly screamed and struggled trying to get away from the man's grip. He just laughed "I believe not girl. You are part of our plan. We needed to find a weakness and we have." Kimberly stopped struggling and felt shivers run through her entire body.

He laughed louder and the grip on his waist loosened so she ran from the man's grip. She ran out the door, and trying to run from that crazy man. She was so scared that tears started to well up in her eyes. She never felt like that in such a long time since the day she lost her parents. She kept running until she nearly ran out of breath and hid in a corner. Kimberly was trying to catch her breath while trying to properly think what was going on. 'I'm scared… Where exactly am I?' She started to look where she was, but there wasn't much to look at. The halls seem empty and the man didn't seem like she was coming after her. After her heart beat and breathing became calm, she started to think what happened before she woke up here. 'I was in the woods… Oh no! I was near the river just sitting there until someone came behind me… I was struggling then… I lost conscious…' Kimberly buried her face between her face and began to shake of fear.

She never felt this scared in such a long time, and so weak. She always stood strong but now, she couldn't. She can't be strong forever though and she knew that but still tried to be strong anyways. She felt like crying but she heard noises down the hall on the right side. 'That voice…?!' Kimberly started to panic because man is actually looking for her! "I know you are here girl. You can't run from here without getting lost." He said while chuckling. Kimberly knew she wouldn't be able to hide long so she ran down the other corner of the hall way and wanted to go back to her friends. She kept running and looked back to see if he was behind her but she bumped into someone at the front. She nearly fell if it wasn't for the man grabbing her arm.

She was going to thank him but she froze because it wasn't just someone. It was the guy she thought was crazy! She tried to get away from his grip but it was too strong for her and the grip just got firmer. It started to hurt her wrist and she winced in pain. "Don't ever think you can get away from me girl." He said with a smirk on his face. "Who are you?! What do you want from me, you freak?!" By this time, Kimberly was yelling and didn't care whether more people came or not. The man just laughed even more and replied "Oh, you're part of my plan to bring down the kingdoms! Wu will become weak soon enough and then the Wei forces will be stronger. We will defeat Shu and take over all of Kingdoms of China!" Kimberly stared speechlessly wondering whether or not to call this guy crazy or stupid.

"You're insane! There's no way you can take down Shu or Wu!" Kimberly screamed back at the man. "Oh we'll see about that girl. Though you are quite interesting, and I might keep you alive for a little while longer." He laughed and dragged Kimberly. "Let me go!" Kimberly tried her best to make the man let go but his grip was too strong that she gave up and felt like her wrist had marks on it. So she stopped struggling but she was already back at the room she was in. "This is where you'll be staying for now until we decide what to do for the war." He laughed, began walking to the door, and locked it before Kimberly can even say anything. She shook her head and went to the door and tried to open it again. She hit the door screaming "What do you mean by that?! Let me out of here!" but it was useless. So she stopped and slid against the door, tears welling up in her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and began crying. 'I want to go home… I want to be with Sister!'  
To Zhou Yu and his troops

The sun began to set, the troops and Zhou Yu himself came back tired. "My Lord, we can't find her anywhere! We looked everywhere and couldn't find the girl!" One of the guards said. "That's impossible. She cannot have gone far from here!" Zhou Yu yelled. He couldn't believe that the girl is nowhere to be found… Why is he so worried? He hardly knew her even that long! Though, what about her friends? 'How am I going to explain this to them that Kimberly is nowhere around the forest?' He sighed and decided to just not tell them anything until they know for sure what happened to her. He was also concerned about her safety though and that's for sure by the way he acts around her. 'Please just be safe. If you're out there, come back and tell your friends. We are not sure if they will believe us for long.' Zhou Yu decided to walk to his room and rest up and maybe this will be all over.


	8. Restless Night and Horrible Flashback

Diana and Brianna were sitting in their room, worried to death about Kimberly. They were just sitting there pacing around wondering if the troops found Kimberly yet at all. "I can't stand this!" Diana screamed in frustration because she didn't want to keep waiting for the news whether or not they even found a trace of her. "Diana… I feel the same but… What can we do? What if they decide to kick us out and we get kidnapped?" Brianna said in a sad voice while looking at Diana pacing around. "But we can't just sit around!" Diana said and sat on Brianna's bed. "We have to find her as well!" "I know, I know but…" Brianna took a deep breath and said "We just got to trust Kimberly. She's stronger than us, remember? I'm sure she's fine right now." Brianna said while giving Diana a small smile. Diana stared for a few moments and nodded. "We should get some sleep. I'm sure we'll find Kimberly soon enough." Brianna said as she started to lie down. Diana got up and went to her bed and lied down too, staying silent. "Good night Diana. Sleep well and don't worry too much." Brianna said before she fell completely asleep. Diana just stared at the ceiling until her eye lids started becoming heavy that she soon fell asleep too.

Let's go to Kimberly's place now

Kimberly was standing near the window and looking at the sky filled with stars. 'They're beautiful.' She thought to herself with a sad look on her face. She felt different being here but she did like it more than her old school. They always swear, harass, and caused so much trouble for them but always failed to do that. Some of them even tried to do sexual things to my friends and myself! That made Kimberly so furious that she used violence against them and beat them up so badly that they got sent to the hospital. Diana and Brianna never knew this side of Kimberly because she kept it from them and never allowed them to see her go angry and fight. It wasn't pretty but Kimberly was able to learn how to fight in so many ways with different styles too. Kimberly sighed and decided to lie down on the bed looking at the ceiling. She kept wondering how long or when will she even be able to go back to her friends. She slowly closed her eyes and slowly, very slowly fell asleep into a dream that might never come true.

Now it's time for Zhou Yu's thoughts

He couldn't sleep nor could he even close his eyes. Zhou Yu got up and looked out the window wondering how Kimberly is. For some reason, the thought of something bad happening to her is not more than 50/50 chance. He couldn't put his hands on it but once she comes back, he will know soon enough. He just hopes nothing has happened. He sighed and looked at the stars shining brightly in the night sky. A small smile slowly rose to his face because peaceful and quiet nights like this can calm him down. He slowly felt tired as he kept looking at the sky and soon decided to lie back down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling wondering whether or not, if he should tell the truth to that girl's friends. He soon fell into a peaceful sleep and just kept thinking that the girl is fine.

Let's see what Kimberly going to do

"What?" As Kimberly dropped her toys on the floor and went to the babysitter. (Her name is Lilly) "Your parents, brothers, and sisters… All of them, including, Diana, Brianna and your parents all died in a car accident." The babysitter said sadly. As tears started to well up on all the girls eyes, they ran to the babysitter and hugged her while sobbing horribly. "I'm so sorry girls. I wish I could do something for you all." All the girls cried and the babysitter decided to take care of them until they can finally be able to live on their own. It seems that can't happen. "Please don't leave us." Brianna said crying on the side of the bed. "I will never leave you. I'm always here beside you." The babysitter said in a low voice. "No! You're leaving us. Don't leave us here alone!" Diana was sobbing this time and couldn't stop her tears. Kimberly stood at the left side holding Lilly's hand. "Kimberly, you must be strong. I know you all suffered so much." She stopped and started coughing while we all went up and asked if she's okay. "I'm… Fine, girls… Just know that… Even though" Lilly takes another breath "I'm not physically here… With you all now… Doesn't mean… I'm not there for you…" By this time Kimberly started crying.

"Don't cry… Just know that… I'm always with you… Just like your parents always… Beside you… Watching you above forever…" Lilly's hand fell from Kimberly's and Brianna's hand. They all stared in shock and began to sob. "Noo! Come back to us Lilly! You said you would never leave us!" By now, Brianna was shaking Lilly to wake up while Diana tried to call for a doctor or nurse to come. Kimberly fell to her knees and screamed so loudly that nearly the whole entire floor of the hospital could hear it. Doctors and nurses came in and had to get Kimberly a shot to make her calm down. As soon as she woke up, she screamed, thrashed around, and kept looking around for her family and Lilly.

Kimberly woke up with a start and was sweating. She put a hand to her forehead and said "It's just a dream… A flashback…" She sighed and got up to the window again to see if it's morning yet. The sun is rising and she just stared at how beautiful sunrises can be. She soon put her back to the wall, near the window, and slid down thinking about the dream she had. She hid her face in her hands and cried for remembering such a thing. She just hopes Diana and Brianna didn't get the dream because… If Kimberly isn't there to comfort them, how will they be able to calm down? The thought of that is just horrible as she continued to cry more and more.


	9. The Terrible Morning

As Kimberly was crying, after some time, she just stared into her own world. So such a deep thought, with so many problems but don't know what to do. She just sighed and got up to lie on the bed. She looked at the ceiling and heard the door open. She turned her head to see who it was and it was the same man that was insane. She turned her attention back to the ceiling and kept quiet. The man chuckled and said "Not going to struggling this time, I see. What a shame. I was getting very entertained." He laughed.

Kimberly turned her head and glared at the man while saying "I'm not some person that's put on a show for entertainment so leave me alone." She turned her attention back to the ceiling again because she doesn't even want to see the man's face for another second. "You are very amusing. I still haven't introduced myself to you though Child. I'm Simi Yi. I'm the strategist of Wei." Kimberly didn't look at him but just said 'cool' like she didn't even care what he is or what he wants. He just stared amused. 'Very interesting just like how "they" explained she would be. I wonder what else she has up her sleeves.' He chuckled before bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?" Kimberly asked as she got up and turned to Simi Yi. "Oh nothing you need to know of. Though, "they" did say you were going to be interesting and it seems it's true." He said with an evil smile on his face. Kimberly just wanted to slap that face but she knew it was futile since he was much stronger than her after all. "Who is "they"?" Kimberly asked as confusion started to rise.

"You don't need to know child. You'll soon see who though." He said in a low voice before blind folding her and used another type of string (I don't know what it's called lol…) to stop her from screaming. He tied her arms and legs so Kimberly couldn't move. Kimberly struggled trying to untie the ropes and strings but it was no use. Simi Yi laughed at the girl trying to free herself but failed in progress. "Don't worry. You won't die just yet. We'll just have to see what my Lord wishes to do to you and so on." Simi Yi laughed as he picked Kimberly up and put her over his shoulder as he carried her down the hall. She tried to say something but it just came out as muffled noises that only he can hear. He just laughed some more while Kimberly was beginning to think that this is much worse than she thought it would be.

Let's go to see what Diana, Brianna and Wu are doing right now

Zhou Yu woke up with a frightened start because it seems he had a nightmare as well. 'It's just a dream… It can't be real.' He said to himself while sighing. He got up and got dressed in his normal clothes to prepare to get the other 2 girls. As soon as he was down, he combed his hair, tied it into a ponytail, and then opened the door to leave his room. He closed it quietly and walked down the halls to see if they were awake and would like some breakfast. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for them to open the door for him but it didn't seem like the case. He knocked again harder this time and he heard movement in there as if they were just waking up, he was going to leave until the door creak open enough him to see a face. He noticed that the girl didn't seem to get much sleep at night and was still upset that Kimberly is still missing.

"I see you are awake but you didn't sleep well last night, did you?" Zhou Yu asked. Brianna nodded and gave a small smile. She was trying to make Diana go to sleep nearly the whole night since she kept waking up and thrashing around about their parents' death. It was hard for them to get over that fact and with Kimberly gone, Diana gets more un-stabled. Brianna knows that Kimberly is strong and she will be strong as well so she tried to calm Diana during the night. Brianna was tired but she couldn't sleep either. They been trying to pull things together and Kimberly was able to keep them up since she works hard every single day and night.

"Is there something you need?" Brianna asked as she still had thoughts all over her mind. "Not quite. I just thought you and your friend would like something to eat is all." He said calmly. "Diana's asleep. She kept waking up scared so I didn't sleep much last night." "I thought so. Well then, how about you get something to eat since you are awake? We can get your friend Diana something to eat later." Zhou Yu suggested and Brianna nodded in agreement. As they were leaving, they didn't know that Diana was awake listening to everything but she didn't say anything. Instead she just sighed because actually, what Brianna said was right. Kimberly has to work, go to school, and work day and night no matter how hard it is, she tries her best to support us all. Diana pulled the blankets over her head and soon fell asleep once again. 'What a long night of worrying about Kimberly and trying not to be scared something bad happen to her.' Diana said in her head before falling asleep.


End file.
